


Remember me

by Nekomiya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Child Aoba, Gen, Robot/Human Relationships, idk where this is goin, may abandon, uncooljaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU where Clear is alive when Aoba is a child) </p><p>"Hey, Aoba...?" </p><p>"Yeah, mister?" </p><p>"...If we meet again.....then please...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Yes, master. I will go out and see where we should expand the jail." Clear bowed his head and turned around to leave the office. He took long strides down the completely white floor, down the white hall, and into the white elevator that went down to the first floor. Lately, Toue had been desiring for a larger place to expand. The Platinum Jail was only about a quarter of the size that he was going for. 

As the android left the building, he turned back to look at the tall tower looming over him. It was a huge tower of fifty floors and propped up using the finest of metals. The entire building seemed to glow with the cold rays of the artificial moon that bounced against it's shinny coating. Clear didn't know what to think of it. He wasn't programmed to think much about anything. The building was his home, and Toue was his master. Even though he knew that, he couldn't stop thinking about other things. 

What if the entire tower was surrounded by flowers and colored objects? What if there were trees growing on the sides? What if each of the incoming areas were actually really... Really... Normal? What if the ground was actually grass and not this plastic stuff? Or what if there were less lights and signs sparkling here and there with ads or lame attractions? Every store turned into a nice little house? All of the gigantic televisions turned into parks? What if there were real animals instead of ALLmates? What if- No. 

What was he thinking? He should look into this. 

Lately, he had been imaging a world that doesn't exist. That's too good to be true and- There's no way Toue would like it. This was the future. The future was now and he was living in it. There was no such things allowed in the Jail. It all had to be brand new and have the appearance that no one had ever seen before. Only the richest of the rich were allowed to live in it and only rich visitors were allowed to see. He didn't like it. 

There should be more. 

He ignored the sounds of the screens around him, the sounds of people talking and screaming with excitement, he ignored the way his feet clacked against the glass road. He ignored it all until he came to the front gates. 

He walked past the people in line stuffing themselves into the gates, he walked past the freaky mascot guy standing there, and finally- 

He broke out of the pure white world into a place with sunshine. 

Clear continued to scope out the area as he was told to and looked up at the medium sized buildings. There were people outside and they were dressed... normally. There wasn't any metals around their chests as a shirt, no fancy fabric, and no strange headgear. They were just normal people. Just watching them all interact with each other made him smile to himself. It must have been  nice to be able to talk without getting judged. Or at least, he assumed so. 

He noticed that there was a strange building with white letters on top that spelled out, "Aquarium." What was that? There was water inside of a building? He should go check it out to make sure it was safe... 

Just like that, he wandered inside. There was a ticket booth to pay for the experience, but he paid no mind to it. They knew who he was already based on his strange clothing. He walked around and saw the exotic fish in tanks freely swimming to wherever they pleased. The tanks were gigantic and seemed to fill up the entire room. They were on his left and right, and a few even went over his head.

He felt like a child. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly formed in an 'o' shape. This was amazing... It was really amazing.

There were clown fish, zebra fish, tuna fish, mackerel, swordfish, guppies, goldfish, sharks, turtles, huge fish, tiny fish and some that he had never seen before. Their scales were beautifully colored with vibrant reds, yellows, oranges, blues, greens, and purples. Everytime they flipped a fin, it was like new colors emerged out of them. They sparkled more than any of the lights in the Platinum Jail and Clear swore he saw a whole new world. The way they would swim together in groups or feel confident enough to swim close to his face was amazing. 

He tore his gaze away from the small tropical fish and continued to walk slowly. He walked as slowly as he could so he could take in every single little piece of this new world. His pink hues finally settled down on a single exhibit. 

White, lacy, frilly, ribbon-like creatures were behind the glass. They seemed to spiral upwards and then float off to the side with their strange fabrics trailing behind. They looked like dresses without the top part or maybe like an umbrella. There were thousands of them too. They were all floating beautifully... Some had small bead like threads coming out of them, and some had different stripes of colors going down their sides. They looked so free... Floating in the salt water and dancing around each other like that... It was mesmerizing. 

Clear sat down in front of the glass and gazed up at them all for a solid half an hour. He processed his memory drive to ensure that he wouldn't forget about them. What were they called again? He forgot to look at the sign next to it. While peering to the side to try and get a look at it, he noticed something strange. 

There was a mess of blue hair in his way. 

"...what...?" He looked down and finally took notice to the small child sitting on his side. 

He was wearing a white puffy coat with blue buttons, a pair of khaki shorts, and a pair of boots. He was looking at the strange fish along with him. When he turned to look at Clear, he held a kind smile on his pudgy face and a pair of golden eyes that reminded him of the sun. 

"Sorry mister... I just... saw you having a good time with the jellies and I thought I'd come to join you." He replied in a high voice. This child must have only been about five years old or so. 

"Ah... It's fine. What did you say these were called again...?" 

"Jellwies!" 

"Gel...whies?" 

"Jellyfish!" 

Clear looked back at the tank and nodded. 

"So... They're called Jellyfish..." 

The child clung to his arm and forced him to look into his eyes again. 

"What's your name, mister?" He chirped. 

...Name? 

What name? 

Was he suppose to have a name? 

"R-2E-054. That is my name." He answered sternly. "....And what is your name?" 

"Aoba! My name is Aoba but... I don't thwink I can remember your name, mister..." 'Aoba' mumbled while looking down at his feet with shame. 

The albino placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled falsely at him. 

"It's alright, Aoba. It doesn't matter. We will probably never see each other agai-" 

"Jelly! I'll call ywou Jelly!" Aoba beamed up at him with a large grin and hummed. "Your hair is white and- And you look like a jwelly! I'll call you that from now on, okay?" 

'Jelly' was smitten with the child's reaction and chuckled under his breath. It was amusing to what sort of nonsense a human child could make up. He sighed and genuinely smiled at him. "I understand. I will be called, 'Jelly' just for you, Aoba." 

"Yayy! Oh! Jelly- We should... should pinky promise that we meet again and play! Okay? I don't have a lot of fwiends so... Pinky promise to me!" The rambunctious child held up his little finger and pushed it close to Clear's face.

Clear held back a small fit of laughter and held up his much larger finger against his. They wrapped their fingers together and raised their hands up and down three times while Aoba chanted.

"If I lie... Drink 1000 needles, cross your heart and hope to die!" 

They separated their fingers, and Clear took a close look at his own. 

"...If I lie, will that actually happen?" 

"I don't know!" Aoba happily replied back with a foolish grin on his face.

"Did you just curse me and not even know if it was true?" 

"I dunno!" 

"Oh... Then... I'll definitely see you again. Okay, Aoba? I don't want to drink needles...." 

Even if he was mainly only metal, that could hurt. Probably. He wasn't wanting to try anyway. 

"Okay! Can you come over to my house and play too?" 

"Yeah.... I promise." 

Aoba giggled and stood up suddenly and then went off somewhere else leaving Clear sitting on the floor confused. 

He assumed that he had to go or something but then- 

"Yes, Aoba! Yes! I understand! Aha! Nain-! Control your son! He's pulling me too hard with his strength!" A pink haired woman laughed as she played along with Aoba who was tugging her along by her hand. 

"Hurry uwp! Jelly is still here! I want to play with him tomorrow!" 

"Aoba! Let mommy go, okay? She can walk by herself, little man." A bright red haired male mused. 

Clear stood up and narrowed his eyes at the male with red hair. He knew that face. He knew this person. There was no doubt about it. 

"Look see? Jelly is right here!" Aoba pointed to Clear and grinned. "He's my fwiend! We pinky promised to see each other again! So... So you have to!" 

Nain's smile fell and he approached the android seriously. 

"....You're one of Toue's dogs, aren't you?" 

"Indeed." 

"What are you doing here with my son...? Come to take me back? " 

"I just came here to look at the jellyfish, Test Subject N-8L-904." 

"...Don't you dare even think abou-" 

"Dadddddddyyyyy!" Aoba whined and clutched onto his leg. He pouted and attempted a glare up at his father which turned into nothing but a funny face. "Don't be mean to Jelly!" 

"Yeah~ Don't be mean to Jelly!" Clear copied his whiny tone and chuckled. "I'm not going to turn you in. I'm just here for sight seeing." 

"..You better be... Hey! Aoba, let's go see the dolphins next!" Nain called out and hoisted his son over his shoulder like a luggage bag. 

"N-Nain! Be careful!" 

The small family left without another word to him and disappeared behind more tanks and doors. 

Clear sighed and leaned against the jellyfish tank. 

"...What have I gotten myself into?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Clear couldn't help but stare upwards at the sky with confusion written all over his face. It had been about three days since he had visited that strange under water like world and met the small human child. He couldn't forget that face of his either. It was smiling and so happy... He hadn't seen much of that around the Tower before. It was refreshing. Almost as if he was the one who was submerging into the water and floating along casually without a care in the world. Just like... a... What was it called again? A jellyfish? That's right. Jellyfish. Jellyfish, jellyfish, jellyfish. Clear, transparent, floating creatures who live in the water. 

He wanted to see them again. Maybe if he went back to the aquarium then Aoba would also be there! Or... Wait, no. That was impossible. What were the chances of them meeting p again? There was no way that sort of thing could ever happen. That was just a one time thing anyway. Besides, it's not like they had to meet again. The child was just a child. Then again, there was also that curse- Was that real? 

"I'll have to look into that..." He murmured to himself. 

In the back of his mind, he could still hear the blue haired boy's sing song voice on repeat. 'If I lie... Drink 1000 needles, cross your heart and hope to die!' Was that true? If he did so happen to 'lie,' then that would result in him somehow consuming needles and crossing his heart hoping to die. What exactly did that mean? It was a morbid thought and he wasn't interested in it either. He was interested but it was foolish. He wasn't interested but still, he wanted to know. Why was it even...

More importantly, why was Test Subject N-8L-904 doing with a child and a strange woman? All test subjects should have been shunned and removed from casual interaction with other human beings. It was just a common thing to do. They were far too different to understand or to even get along with. Yet there he was. 'Nain' was smiling, laughing, and also extremely happy with his 'family.' The other woman with him was also very happy. They seemed to be in their own little dreamland of some sort. 

Aoba too. 

Aoba was happy. That made him happy. 

The albino was completely bewildered by these strange emotions starting to weigh down his mind, but he chose that it would be better to ignore them. They were too overbearing for someone who was an empty shell. There must have been something incorrect about himself. There was not allowed to be any emotions other than the same, dull, and loyal one he held for time being. Why was he suddenly wondering about all of these thoughts and caring about human emotions? He needed to look into it. Perhaps he had caught a virus or a bug making his system glitch. Maybe he was broken. Perhaps he should inform Toue of the issues. 

Or, he could keep it a secret. 

He shook his head and decided to keep it to himself. Last time he asked something out of place, Toue threatened to scrap him in the dump or to take him apart. What would happen after that? Would he experience 'death?' What would happen to his memories? His being? Why was he worried about it? This was so strange. He should not even care about what happened to him yet here was was worrying about it. He was definitely broken. 

Finally removing himself from his cascading thoughts, he realized he was coming past a small park. There were a few swings, a slide, a sand pit, and other usual toys. There were also a few children around the area too. A boy with brown hair, another with blond, and yet another with black. They were surrounding around something and laughing loudly. Peaking his interest, the android decided to check the scene out. 

He walked through a small bush and crept up behind the children. He watched with a blank expression on his face. 

"Haha! Stupid little girl! You're so girly!" 

"Why is your hair so long? Do you wanna be a girl!?" 

"What the heck? Hair can't hurt! Stop lying you no good lair!" 

"Lair lair lair!" 

So, they were picking on someone. That sucked. Well, whatever. It didn't really matter to him anyw-

"Girly little Aoba!" 

Aoba? 

Clear yanked on two of the children's shirts and lifted them off their feet. He glared down at the other little boy and furrowed his brows. 

"I absolutely loathe humans who pick on others like this. It is a waste of time. Perhaps I should remove your limbs to stop this. What do you think?" He coldly warned them. 

"N-No! No sir! We're sorry-! Okay? Okay!" 

"Please put us down!" 

"Don't hurt us!!" 

"I want my mommy-!" 

"Ywaaah!" 

And with that, he dropped them down on their butts and finally laid eyes on the mess of blue curled up in a ball. Pathetic sobs and weeps filled the air and it almost broke his heart. The bullies were crying too, but their gross sounds were fading away since they were running back to where they came. 

He extended his hand outwards and frowned a bit. 

"Aoba...? Are you okay? You're safe now..." 

Aoba recoiled at the hand and slowly shoved himself upwards onto the ground where he sat, still crying his eyes out. Balls of tears were running down his chubby  cheeks and snot began to drip out of his nose. His face was flushed with embarrassment and his entire body shook. 

"I-It's nwot my fault...! My hair hurts-! I don't look like a girl!" He sobbed. 

The elder nodded and removed his hand from the attempt at comforting him. 

"I understand. But... That shouldn't be a reason for getting bullied like this. Your hair is beautiful." 

"T-They-! They make fun of me! Waaah!" 

Why did he care? 

Why did he even care? 

This was simply a human child who he had no connection with. 

This was nothing but a mistake. 

"I'm sorry, Aoba..." 

But why didn't he leave yet? He should just get up and leave. 

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" 

The smaller opened his arms and gestured for a 'pick me up' sign. Understanding what he wanted, Clear gladly picked up the kid and hugged him tightly. He rubbed his back softly and hushed him. 

"Th...Thwank you for saving me, Jwelly."  

"...Anything for you, Master." 

Aoba giggled a little and inhaled deeply. 

"Master? Why are you calling me that?" 

"Is it strange? I usually call the humans by that name." 

"I like it!" 

Jelly smiled gently. 

"And I like you, Master." 

As he was starting to walk in a different direction, he heard a tiny stampede of footsteps growing louder by the second. They were soft, but there was also a mixture of panting from what seemed to be a long run. 

"Aoba! H-Huh!? Put Aoba down!" The child's voice yelled from behind. 

The robot turned back to see a child nearing the age of eight or so standing confidently. He had black hair and was wearing a red kimono. He looked strange. There was also anger present in his eyes. His red eyes... 

"Koujaku!" 

"Koujaku?" 

"Put Aoba down!" 

Aoba was fussing a bit in his arms, so he did just that. The smallest was let go of and ran to this 'Koujaku' person. They hugged. Koujaku glared at Clear. Then dragged Aoba with him as he ran away leaving Clear in the dust. 

"...I need to look into this." 


End file.
